User talk:Mr. Grille
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nintendo 3DS Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mario Kart 3DS page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) RE: Logo How would we be violating copyright? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo also owns the "Nintendo" logo, which is the wordmark for the Nintendo Wiki, don't they? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just a few hundreds edits and uploaded dozens of pictures for Wikia to give me adminship of the wiki, so I guess you have to do the same thing. :p --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I guess just a couple hundreds edits and a couple dozen picture uploads. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 19:48, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: 3DS Nope. Have to either save up money to get one, or win one in a contest. Perhaps your 3DS expertise can help with work here on the wiki. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're supposed to get that video after you do your first system update. Does it look anything like this? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I played Pilotwings Resort on a 3DS demo unit at Best Buy. Fun game, shows off the 3D depth well. I heard it's kind of short though. Not too sure about LEGO Star Wars. Never played that. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:40, April 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Merging Sure. I'll do that right now. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I have left a message on the admin's page, though it seems the wiki hasn't been worked on in a while, so it may take a while to get a response. If too much time passes and we do not get a reply, we should contact Wikia and see if they can do the merge. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Review Column That'd be nice. The question is, how would we do it? Would we do it in the form of blogs, forums, or a weekly wiki newsletter? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) How would we construct the newsletter, though? Would it be in a manner similar to this? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:23, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, but how will we contact them? Will we send them a private message, or what? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Talk page. But who's talk page? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:28, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to that. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I've contacted Sannse. Should we leave the message on any other's talk pages or should we wait until he responds? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Sannse is a girl? Well... Anyway, will do with the e-mail thing. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:38, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Message sent. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 15:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Um... I'm not quite sure what you mean about "chat." Could you be more specific? And how would I "approve" it? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 16:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I found your message on THIS blog on Community Central, and I replied "Approved." What next? --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 22:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Got your messages. Would you like to be a test wiki? We determine testing situations on a case-by-case basis, but if you like being open to testing, we'll be happy to keep you on the list of possibilities. And yes, the removal of the Send button and the removal of the second avatar when you write a second message in a row are both intentional updates. If you have feedback on them, let us know at the Chat info area on community central. How you're enjoying the feature! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:03, April 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Meeting Okay. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Meeting 2 I don't think it's too important to have a new admin. Most of the new editors are usually those just stopping by, or ones that I know that I have advised to check out the wiki. Once the wiki gets bustling with editors, then perhaps it would be of most importance to elect an admin, to which then you would be chosen and given the rights. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 00:05, May 6, 2011 (UTC) lego pirates i it okay if i add the link to the lego pirate wiki to the page? Talk Edits 12:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unhappy That was the analog stick from the Wii's Nunchuk. I already uploaded all the Mario & Sonic 3 screenshots. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 13:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Searching the other Mario Wikis on the internet, I found that the 3DS screenshots all have the touch screen on the bottom. The ones that didn't were the Wii ones. As well, if I recall, the object in the screenshot was a bit smaller than the circle pad, and had grooves on it, similar to the Nunchuk. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 20:53, May 21, 2011 (UTC)